Smooth Expressions
by LoneCat
Summary: Sequel to the oneshot fic My Love. Kathryn and Sebastian return to New York after three years. They are looking to have a little fun and get a little revenge.


A/N: Okay, here is the edited and revised version of chapter one. Chapter two should be out in a few days and I'm sorry I left this project for so long, guys!

Chapter 1 – The Countdown

Sebastian woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He rolled over and shut it off, not caring if it was important. He then rolled over and threw his arm around his wife. She moaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head (something she would never let him do if she were awake) and watched her sleep. Her chest moved up and down in a hypnotic rhythm. The thin black silk nightie she wore slid enticingly across her skin with every breath.

If someone had told him three and a half years ago that he would marry Kathryn Merteuil, he would have laughed in their face. Or perhaps committed them. He wasn't quite too sure, probably both. Yet here he was, three years after leaving New York with her, happily married. Well as happy as two people such as them could be in a relationship.

When the two had left New York, after a very public display involving yelling and some violence, they weren't sure where they wanted to go. They had started off in Greece, but Kathryn quickly got bored of it. They decided to randomly travel throughout Europe for a few months, taking in the all the sights, culture, people andm especially the night life that Europe had to offer. They were having a blast, until Kathryn brought up the inevitable.

Flashback:

"Sebastian, you know we have to," Kathryn said, standing in front of him completely naked with her hands on her hips.

"But why?" Sebastian whined as he tried to pull her lithe body closer to him. She would have none of that, though, and took a few steps back, letting her breasts sway. Sebastian swallowed the saliva that began to pool in his mouth.

"Because we have to prove that we aren't complete screw-ups. Besides, isn't it time we had some place to live that wasn't a hotel?"

End Flashback

Sebastian had known Kathryn was right, so two weeks later they moved into their penthouse in London. It was decadently furnished in nothing but the best. Kathryn had picked out everything, down to the paperweights in their office. The large office had two large mahogany desks, facing away from each other (to avoid distractions). They weren't sure what kind of business they wanted to get into, but they knew they would. How could the offspring of high class New York society not have the skills to succeed in the business world?

They searched in vain for the right business, but found nothing to spark their interests until the night they flew to Florence, the home of Antonio (one of Kathryn's many conquests) for a dinner party. While discussing politics with a few older men (who were smitten by Kathryn) and their younger wives/girlfriends (who were undressing Sebastian with there eyes) one of the men, Marcus, brought up how politics was all about the advertising. Of course advertising was nothing more than bullshit and manipulation. Not only had it proven Marcus's point about the sad state of politics, but it had also sparked an idea in Kathryn and Sebastian. It was an idea they flamed. They both knew they had what it took. After all, bullshit and manipulation was their specialty.

They started up their company, Smooth Expressions, the next day. In just 11 short months they had turned their small company into a large and very profitable one. Smooth Expressions became synonymous with results and success. The two were worth more money than they had ever been in their lives.

To celebrate their victory, they had cracked upon a few bottles of champagne, followed by a few lines of coke. Drunk, high and feeling the buzz from a successful business venture, they had hopped on their private jet and flown to Vegas. They had picked the first chapel they saw on the strip, and rushed in. Ten minutes later, Sebastian was standing at a tacky pink altar next to a man who looked to be permanently stuck in the 70's. He watched Kathryn walk down the aisle in a simple white shift she had somehow been clear-minded enought to grab. The material flowed around her petite form sending waves of lust through Sebastian.

The ceremony itself had been very short and basic. Their rings were simple, cheap ones the chapel sold. The next day they had them replaced with flashy gold and diamond rings, though both secretly kept their original ring, not willing to admit any kind of weakness.

Sebastian smiled, remembering their wedding night. It was one of the best memories he had of them. There was no bickering, no yelling, no plotting and no manipulating. Granted he loved all those aspects of their relationship, he was glad to have one pure memory.

He remembered waking up the next day with Kathryn staring down at him.

Flashback:

"We really did it, didn't we?" Sebastian asked hesitantly as he looked into her cold green eyes.

"Yeah, we did," Kathryn said softening a little. It was clear though that any tenderness they had exhibited last night would not be tolerated in the light of day by her.

Instead of sprouting off words of love, Sebastian grabbed her head and crashed his lips to her's in a passionate kiss. Any doubts either of them had about their nuptials were laid to rest at that moment.

End Flashback

Now, two years later they would be celebrating their anniversary in less than 24 hours. They had decided to celebrate in a fashion that was uniquely them. They were going back to New York to shove their success and happiness in everyone's face. And maybe do a little mind-fucking too.

The two had been very good at hiding their marriage from the papers in the U.S. In fact, the only people in the U.S. that knew about the marriage were the man that married them (who got a hefty sum to keep his mouth shut), and Blain. After much debate, they both had agreed to tell Blaine, because he was the closest thing either had to a friend, besides each other.

They had decided that they were going back with style. They had anonymously donated ten million dollars to Manchester Prep, agreeing to reveal their identities at the party being held in their honor tomorrow night. They were going for shock. Blaine was so excited to see everyone's expressions; he had given up a night with his new boy toy to attend.

Kathryn slowly stirred, shaking Sebastian out of his thoughts.

"Morning," he said, smiling at her.

"Mmm, morning. What time is it?" Kathryn asked, her eyes shining at the sight of her husband, even though her face was as harsh as it always was.

"About 10 am," he replied.

Kathryn's head hit her pillow with a groan. They had decided to spend the day together just enjoying London (because they would be gone awhile) instead of working before flying to New York. All she wanted to do at the moment, though, was screw her husband's brains out.

"I don't wanna get up," Kathryn whined as she stretched out on the bed with a cat-like grace, "I want to stay in bed with you all day."

Sebastian laughed at his wife.

"Tough," he said as he climbed out of bed, "this was your idea, now get up."

Reluctantly Kathryn did so. She then proceeded to saunter up to him and give him a searing kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she whispered into his ear.

"Want some company?" Sebastian asked with a lascivious grin as he reached out to stroke her back.

"Mmm, that would be great," Kathryn moaned, as she flicked one of his exposed nipples, causing him to moan as well.

"However," she said as she gave him another kiss, "I'm doing this one solo."

"Aw, come on," Sebastian said, using his best puppy dog eyes.

Kathryn just laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Forget it Valmont."

She heard Sebastian sigh in frustration as she closed the door. She smiled to herself. Never in a million years did she think she would be married, especially to Sebastian. She always figured that if they did hook-up, one or both of them would get bored and cheat on the other. Or in scenario two, they became the best fuck buddies ever. When coming up with those theories, though, she had forgotten that they had the ability to keep each other on their toes at all times.

She couldn't help but give a laugh. Not only was she married to Sebastian, but also they had that disgusting sweet, so-happy-to-be-around-each-other love. Of course when it came to the rest of the world, she was still the stubborn bitch and he was still the cocky bastard, but when they were alone together, they were actually sweet. Well as sweet as those two could ever come close to being. When they fought, though, everyone within a ten-block radius knew it. They had actually had the police come to their penthouse one time, because a neighbor thought someone was being murdered. Of course, it didn't help that Kathryn had thrown one of those 3000 paper weights at Sebastian's head. He had ducked in time, but the impact the paper weight made with the wall wasn't exactly quiet.

Still, they had changed since New York. Speaking of New York, Kathryn was almost giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to shove her success in everyone's faces. And, according to Blaine, not much had changed since her and Sebastian had left, making it even easier.

Her mother, Tiffani and Sebastian's father, Edward, were still together. Tiffani was spending every dime she could get her hands on and Edward was screwing every woman he could get his hands on. Mrs. Caldwell was apparently still a stuck-up bitch, who, for some reason, believed Sebastian's journal to be complete lies and still believed in Kathryn's goodness. Cecil had been sporadically dating Court for the past three years and apparently there was talk of marriage. Of course, she was screwing Ronald behind Court's back and Court was screwing every thin, green-eyed brunette he found behind Cecil's back. It appeared Court still had a thing for Kathryn. The only thing that had really changed was Annette. She was now in a relationship with Greg McConnel of all people. It turned out that Greg did enjoy woman as well as men. Blain was the only one that was supposed to know of Greg's bi-sexual status, but of course Sebastian and Kathryn still knew all the dirt in New York. They had both had a good laugh when they had found out about that relationship.

Needless to say, Kathryn knew everything was going to work out perfectly. She smiled as she began to run the water for the shower, letting the water cascade down her body, relaxing her tense muscles. She was so absorbed in her shower she didn't realize Sebastian was in the room until his arms circled around her waist and he began to nibble on her ear.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Just thinking of our trip," Kathryn answered, leaning into him.

"Oh, it's going to be fun," Sebastian said turning Kathryn towards him, "Just think, by the time we're done, the lives of everyone in New York who pissed us off will be in shambles."

Kathryn looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"We'll show them that nobody messes with Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil-Valmont."


End file.
